College Topic
by Serpico1986
Summary: Paris discuss with her boyfriend what carrer she should take on college


**Here another random story on the Greeks, this time focos on Paris and Bennett, as they discuss her choises of ccarreers on college.**

 **Hope you like it**

 **Have a wonderful reading time and good night**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **COLLEGE TOPIC**

"So," Bennett asked all of a sudden making his girlfriend, Paris, stop to look at him. "Have you made a choice of classes you're going to take in College?"

It was a spring afternoon in Greek Town and both teens decided to take a walk in the park with Patches, Paris' basset hound. They had just walked silently for a few minutes before Bennett broke the silence with his question. It was still awkward, as they had just gotten back together with each other after Paris had broken up with Clark. But since Paris was finishing up her first year of college she hadn't decided on a course she was interested in taking.

"I don't know, honestly." Paris said gently tugging on the leash making Patches slowdown from his slight jog. "I'm kind of torn between two choices and I'm not sure what I want to go into. What about you? Have you decided?"

"I chose librarianship." Bennett said looking at Paris with a smile on his face. "The greatest librarians are Greeks and I love to read books. So it's a win, win in careers." They arrived in a small dog area in the park and Bennett saw Paris debating whether to go in or head back to her home. "How about this, we'll let Patches run around a bit while we both help you decide what career choice you should go into."

"Well, I'm torn between Medicine and fashion so it's going to take more than just a few minutes." Paris said, not sure if she wanted to make Bennett stay for a long time.

"All the more reason to let Patches run." Paris smiled and nodded. Closing the gate to the dog area behind her, Paris bent down and unclasped Patches leash letting the basset hound to take off smelling every inch of the ground.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Paris asked as they sat down on a bench in the park both of keeping an eye on Patches.

"In my opinion, " Bennett said turning so that he can look in Paris' eyes. "I think you should go into Fashion. It suits you." Paris let out a chuckle as she looked down at her clothes. She was happy she outgrew her 'Gothic' style when she turned 18 and she was happy she did. The bright colors seemed to make her feel a lot more cheerful. "But now I would like to know what kind of medicine you're wanting to go into."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." Paris said looking down at her feet as she nervously twisted them on the ground. "I mean, I want to go into Cardiology."

Bennett was silent for a few minutes. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze for comfort before letting her go when she smiled up at him. "You'd have to take a lot of courses in medicine to get there you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." Paris said leaning back in the bench and watched as Patches came running back over to her and licked her hand before heading back to a bush to continue to sniff at it. "That's why I'm in a lot of doubt if I even want to go to school that long." She leaned her head on his shoulder happy that Bennett was there.

They watched Patches as a larger dog came bumbling up towards her and Patches instantly began to play with the bigger dog. Paris laughed to herself as she knew that once they would get home, the dog would need a bath, but she was happy that Patches would be too tired to fight her.

"What does Principal Miller think about your choices?" Bennett asked. Even though they weren't in high school anymore he was still uneasy calling Ian Miller "Mister" instead of Principal. Paris didn't seem to mind him calling her dad Principal anymore.

"Well," Paris said with a shrug. "You know how my dad is. Every time I asked his opinion he would say something like "whatever you're happy about I'll be happy about it too" and "I support with any decision you choose"."

"What about the rest of your family?" Bennett asked knowing that her large Greek family always seemed to have great advice when Principal Miller wasn't that much help.

"To be honest, they weren't much help with any of my choices. Thia Voula says I should go in fashion. Yjayja thinks I should be a teacher and Pappou doesn't care what I choose just as long as I get married soon. For as you know, "We Greeks get married young...because as you know we Greeks make-"

"Make great young couples." Bennett finished imitating the old man perfectly making Paris chuckle. "Don't worry Paris." He said wrapping his arm around her again. "I know you'll make a good decision. For as Mr. Portokalos always says. "Greeks always make great decisions."

''yeah? You tell me, sometimes I think why I have chosen Northwestern in the first place, I should go to NYU'' Paris complained ''URGH! Shit!'' she was angry, but Bennett place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

''Hey, let's not go nuts yet, you still have time to think better about your choices and talk to your Dad about what you really want to do. In the meantime, why do not you list the pros and cons of each career, you can also talk to my cousin, even though she is a pediatrician, you can talk to her about the general medicine course. And read blogs about fashion, to choose '' he advised.

''yeah, thanks Bennett'' the girl smiled a bit awkward, trying to avoid look at him.

''you are welcome. Let's go to your home?'' he asked

''yep, I promise Dad I would make the dinner tonight. Let´s go Patches'' she called the dog who rush to her side.

When they were about to leave however, they spotted a blond woman walking with her dog, after she get out of sight, Paris turn to Bennett and asked ''what you think if I die my hair blond?'' she asked

''honestly, I think you will be cute'' he said giving a small kiss on her lips ''but you´re cute in any way'' he said making her laugh as they make their way toward her house, now much more relieved and secure of her decision.

THE END


End file.
